


it feels good, it feels great

by niwry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, M/M, i guess you could say there is a mention of depression but not really kinda? You decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwry/pseuds/niwry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto makes Kuroo feel alive<br/>Kuroo makes Bokuto feel calm</p>
<p>There are also pineapples and night trains</p>
            </blockquote>





	it feels good, it feels great

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is the first time I post my work anywhere hahah. Big shoutout and thanks to Lilian for being my beta! Her tumblr is keep-calm-and-watch-anime.tumblr.com!

Bokuto Koutarou was always too much or too little for everybody. Too loud, not smart enough, too energetic, not up for anything. Sometimes getting out of the bed was the hardest thing in the world, sometimes sitting in one place was too much to ask for him. Sometimes he felt like nothing, like he was a boat on the calm sea, like he was in an endless fog for months and he doesn't really remember how it feels to feel anything at all.

 

Sometimes he can't really tell how he feels, and right now was one of those times. He was at pizza restaurant, nervously twiddling his thumbs and playing with his hands over a menu. Kuroo Tetsurou, his best friend, was sitting in front of him reading cards and looking even more nervous than him.

_So, it's really happening,_ he thinks.

_Woah._

He's not sure what _exactly_ was happening but his heart is beating fast and his hands are kinda shaking and he asks Kuroo what he wants to drink.

"Soda"

"What kind of soda?"

"With bubbles, duh"

Bokuto can hear the smile in his voice and they look at each other, smiling even wider and chuckling. It was like they were seeing stars in each other’s eyes, but they never would voice out something like that.

_He would say something like that, pretensious bra_ _t,_ he thinks, not paying attention to the fact that he's only two months older than Kuroo.

 

It feels good, sitting in restaurant by the window, feeling the unexpected rays of the winter sun on their skin. You could see hints of Kuroo's freckles in the afternoon light and it made Bokuto’s heart sink into his stomach. _This_ _feels familiar_ _, like it has always been_ _like that in some way._

Kuroo is looking at his hands, he used black sharpy as nail polish on his pinky finger, and now he looks at it from every angle. Bokuto knows the tune that is playing in the restaurant but he can't recall the title. It's good, it's calming but emotional at the parts when the singers voice breaks just a little bit. They decide on their order, and Kuroo gives him a _look_ when he asks for pineapples on his half of the pizza.

"Listen man, you’re going to need to stop acting like pineapple on pizza isn't **the best** idea in the world if you want this to work" he says, and Kuroo smiles and Bokuto hopes that heart in his throat won't choke him to death.

 

Bokuto wasn't sure what he was feeling but it was something for sure. He recalls the time he almost fainted a few days ago on the train, three stops before he had to get out.Because Kuroo, not looking at him directly said something about a date. A date as in the romantic kind of thing, a date as an outing when one person asks other person out when they think they romantically like the person. They could see the reflection of themselves from the train window and they looked like they wanted to die. Bokuto was shaking and he said yes and then started laughing nervously "of course I'm joking if you're joking like hahha.....haha....but if you're not then....hahah hh" He wanted to choke on his laughter.

But Kuroo wasn't joking and Koutarou felt like jumping and crying at the same time.

 

And they’re sitting at the pizza restaurant. Even through the sound of the restaurant music and the chattering of other customers, it's too quiet and just a bit awkward but it wasn’t bad. The song changes and Bokuto wonders if Kuroo also knew this one, maybe he should ask but the waitress brings them drinks and he decided to put straws in both of their glasses. They don't know why it makes them laugh but it feels good.

 

Bokuto Koutarou not only doesn't believe in the idea of soulmates, he hates it. There is so many people in the world and somehow you met _the one_ in the same city you live in, in the _same country_ you live in? And there is only _one_ person? Only one magical person, made just for you, and there is nobody else. He hates that idea, he hates the idea that there is somebody who is suppose to make him "whole" but Bokuto Koutarou is 17 years old and it's very young and he always felt like he was too much or too little. And Kuroo never told him he was stupid, never told him that he acts like a child when getting up from the bed is too hard, never left, even when he was far away. Yet, Bokuto doesn't believe they were made for each other but they were just lucky. They were lucky they met, that they worked well together and even when they grew and changed they still somehow _fitted_. And he was scared, scared that they fit so well and if they start dating they can break up and he has great friends but Kuroo is too important to lose.

 

They're eating pizza now, mindlessly talking about pineapples and it feels great. They talk about volleyball, about their friends, about school and they tell each other awful jokes and it feels like life should always be like this. Bokuto whines because he forgot to ask to exclude ice in his drink and Kuroo retorts, with his shit eating grin "Maybe it will make you cooler, you know" and it makes Koutarou want to break his ( _beautiful_ ) nose painted with his ( _beautiful_ ) little freckles.

 

They finish eating and Kuroo tells him to move over to show him something on his phone. They were sitting just a little closer than usual, just a little redder on a face. "Wanna take a selfie?" Koutarou feels a natural smile form. "Yeah"

His cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

 

Kuroo asked him on another date on the train that night. It was 1AM, they had no idea where they were headed and they held hands for first time, not even looking at each other, not even sure who initiated it. It felt awkward, it felt like they're going to die, it made them feel so goddamn _alive_. The blood in their veins was rushing and they were slightly shaking but they were smiling and they felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you want to contact me I'm niwry on tumblr
> 
> (I thought before it was pretty good but now when I read it again I'm like mmMMMMMM but I'm still gonna post it tho)


End file.
